OTP DAY 9 Challenge
by Sigyn Laufeyson
Summary: Day Nine, Thirdwheeling: Your OTP plus a third wheel. Is it awkwardly quiet, or chaotically crazy?


I knew that Loki's father, the warring King of Asgard did not like me that's why I found it so weird when I was invited to the palace by none other than the King. If I said I was nervous about it that would be a serious and gross understatement I was horrified but Loki's words the night of the palace party stayed with me when he told her she would be his wife.

Freya was bustling at my feet making sure she wouldn't fall or trip over her dress. I stood on top of a stool in front of a full length mirror and when she was done I actually started to believe this could all work out.

All of Freya's hard work certainly made me look like the princess I certainly was not. Freya sighed finally done she helped me down.

After along moment of Freya's fussing about the straps her hands soothed out the silvery fabric of the bodice.  
"You look beautiful."

"Thank you." I forced myself to smile.

"Something wrong, Princess?" Iwaldi asked as he sat in his chair his eyes starring at me from above the book was my distress so plainly written on my face to even the most casual observer.

"Why does Loki want me?"

Freya smiled at me. "Why wouldn't he?"

"Well, he's the Prince of Asgard, I just-" I sighed, "I just feel like-" I couldn't form the right words and I ended up saying, "I'm a peasant."

Iwaldi just smiled at me as he as he stood by his daughter, Freya, "Maybe he sees something in you. Your heart; Your soul;" Then he smiled a me, "Maybe it's your hair." He lifted a finger let it lightly pet the silver slivers of hair petting my white hair, "Silver Princess."

I smiled it was then that Freya knocked herself in the side of her head with the heel of her palm, "Your hair!" Freya exclaimed and grabbed my hand and pulling me up the stairs and into her room. She sat at me in front of her vanity mirror she started working with my hair. Arranging it attractively weaving my long hair in to two braids lining on either side of my middle part and connected at the back of my bead just under the curve of my head and ended in a single braid.

"Thank you," I smiled.

She hugged me, "Loki loves you don't worry about such things just concern yourself with the here and now."

"Why did you want me?"

She starred at me, "What an odd question to ask your mother."

I starred at her as she kissed my forehead.

"Sigyn? Freya?" Iwaldi called upstairs to us.

"Sounds like your future husband's here." She giggled.

"Don't say that." I groaned.

"Sigyn. just relax."

I sighed and muttered, "No promises."

I lifted her dress with one hand and gripped the banister with the other, Every got silent as I came into view on the stairs. Iwaldi stopped in mid-sentence to watch as I made my way elegantly down the marble staircase to the foyer. Loki following his gaze turned and that is when I saw them the bundle of flowers he gripped so tightly. In my haste I must have dropped a length of dress on which I stumbled. Immediately he dropped the bouquet to catch me.

"So much for eloquence." I muttered to myself.

"Sorry." I apologized.

"Don't be." He said, "I'll take any excuse to put my arms around you I'll take it."

"You brought me flowers?"

"Um...yeah."

After making sure I wouldn't fall when he let me go. then he bent down to retrieve the bouquet of flowers and he gave them to me. I took them and breathed in the scent of wild flowers, not roses but wild flowers,. I smiled at him.

Freya, who had crept up behind me, she took the flowers from me, "I'll find some water for these but may I ask why wildflowers?"

"They're Norwegian." I answered, "I used to pick them when I was on Midgard." I explained, "They're beautiful, thank you. I've never picked so many. I used to dream that I could have a large Garden full of Wildflowers one day." I smiled as it was one of the few memories that gave me peace.

"Shall we?" He said extending his palms I smiled as I laid my small hands in his bigger ones before I left I threw one of my hands back in farewell to my adopted family.

"Don't wait up." I smiled.

"Right." Freya smiled.

"Nice dress." Loki mentioned.

"Yeah? Freya made it."

"Not really practical is it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Can you ride in that dress?"

"I have enough room under the skirt to ride."

"Prove it." Loki smiled.

I planted my foot in the stirrup and pulled myself up along with me came my dress. Although the skirt was big enough to wear while ridding comfortably the skirt also rode up her leg.

Loki took a second to look at my smooth, creamy, white leg that seemed to glow in the moonlight. I away from him in embarrassment but I heard him mumble under his breath as he hoisted himself behind me.

"I've never been so jealous of a horse in my life."

"So," I started as he reached around me to grab the horse's reins, "this is Sleipnr?

A slight grin slid into place, "What makes you say that?"

"Oh come on give me a little credit." I leaned back, "Word gets around of an eight=legged horse but I never thought I'd see it but I thought Sleipnr was your father's horse."

"Let me guess your ancestor's stories again."

"Well, yes." I got quiet, "When all you have a stories you tend to believe them."

"Come what other things do the Midgaurdians' say about me."

"Well," I thought a moment, "that you can shapeshift into any form you want male or female. Even animals."

He moved my hair off my shoulder to expose the slope of my neck to my shoulder.

"Is that true?"

"No."

"So, the story of you giving birth to Sleipnr isn't true?"

"I-What?" He asked taken by surprise, "He is my horse, how could I give birth to him?"

I retold him the story from memory about the Giant and his horse and how they took turns building the wall around Asgard until a very mischievous Mare showed up to distract the stallion from his work, which made the Giant get behind in his work, and the Giant never got his prize because he failed to build the wall in the original time he quoted the Aesir."

"Aesir?"

"Tribe of Gods."

"Well for one we are Asgaurdians not Aesir; Secondly, I can not change my form into anything; Thirdly, we do not turn to Giants if we need something built  
we would turn to the inhabitants of Myrkheim or the Light Elfs. The Giants are...well...you've met them; Lastly, your ancestors were very creative and very wrong."

"Well, most of the stories were oral until Freya gave us the written word and I guess when it was finally written down they spun wildly out of control."

"May I ask what was supposed to be his prize?"

"Freya."

"I got fucked by a horse for Freya."

"Yeah?"

"Don't think so."

I always thought it was very brave of the Loki character."

"Says you,"

"Maybe I shouldn't have said anything"

I heard him blow out his breath and after a moment he asked me, So do you wanna know the real story of Sleipnr's birth?"

I nodded.

"The Mare, who was not me." He said that kinda loud and forcefully, " had been in labor for hours but she was having trouble with the extra legs and all. "  
Of course she was trying to birth spider-horse."

He chuckled at my comment.

"Sadly, somewhere in the early morning hours the Mare died From then on and It was a race against time to safe the colt who was still alive. So I sliced her open put a rope around the colt's legs and pulled him free. When he was out and free he looked at me. From then on he's been mine." He bent over my ear so you see I didn't fuck a horse or..." He thought over his words "A horse didn't fuck me"

"I'm sorry I even mentioned it."

"Hey," He cooed as I looked up at him as best I could, "How could you know ." He pressed his cheek against her hair.

Her heart sank and bit her lip worried he had changed his mind about her.

We rode to The end of the Byfrost.

"Hello Future Princess." A deep voiced boomed.

"Hello Heimdall." I grinned Loki led me hand -in-hand through the gateway only to be greeted by Sleipnr on the other side of the gateway.

He hoisted himself up first this time and helped me up behind him this time. My arms locked around his waist as soon as Sleipnr broke into a full run. She hugged him tightly and closed her eyes just as tight. Only when she stopped feeling the wind ripping through her hair and wind hitting her fully in her face.

She was able to breathe again.

"Fast Horse"

Loki shrugged, "I'm sure if we had eight legs and the were all running we would be pretty fast too"

"I think, I prefer trotting while laying against your chest."

He blushed.

"I have a surprise for you in the garden." He said as he helped me off of Sleipnr.

"A surprise?" I asked intrigued to what the surprise could possibly be, "Well, what kind of surprise?"

A grin spread across his face, "That would be telling."

He led me through the castle to the garden.

"Tell me, are you any good at Archery?" He asked as he hoisted his brows at me.

I shrugged, "I've never shot an arrow."

" I'm a pretty good Archer, I can teach you, if you want? "

"How?"

Yeah Loki," Thor's voice boomed from out of no where, "how are you going to teach her anything."

"What are you doing here?" Loki asked his brother not at all amused.

"In all things considered, she might be the one teaching you a few things."

He nudged me with a grin.

I just starred up at him.

Awkwardly, Loki cleared his throat. I looked down quickly a rush of blood hit her cheeks and I felt my cheeks heat up and bit my lip.

"What do you want?'

"Oh please, like Dad didn't force me to be here." Thor said passive aggressively.

"Why?"

"To be your Chaperon."

Loki groaned, "I don't need a Chaperon."

"What's a Chaperon?"

"Thor was sent here to make sure that we don't have sex."

"That's what your dad thinks of me?" I gapped.

"Loki," Thor ignored me, "you don't have to be so crass."

Loki glared at him.

"Well, you don't have to worry I-"

Both of them looked at me. I felt awkward.

"I have never."

"Wait, you're saying-"

"My father thought of me as a tool to help his standing he thought if I kept myself untouched."

"Most Midgardians, who do that dedicate themselves to a God," Thor cocked his head to the side, "just curious who did you dedicate yourself to?"

I flicked eyes from Thor to his brother. I saw Loki blush and drop his eyes before I dropped my own.

"Are you finished?"

"Yeah," Thor sighed as he clapped Loki's shoulder, "That'll hold me; have fun you two but not too much." Thor seemed to float away into the shadows.

I bit my lip as I Iooked down.

"So you dedicated yourself to me?"

"Well, I was your priestess."

Loki nudged her.

They smiled at each other. Loki but his hands on either side of my head and tucked my silver hair behind my ears. He bent down and before he could kiss me we heard Thor in the shadows clear his throat on purpose.

"Ignore him."

"Ignore who?"

"I heard that."


End file.
